― Є с ℓ ΐ ρ ѕ Э ―
by Lunatea
Summary: Ocho años van pasando lentamente... Dos personas recorren su propio camino hacia un incierto futuro. Hinata piensa que está aprendiendo a ser quien quiere ser. Gaara se pregunta una y otra vez ¿Quién soy? / ¡CAPíTULO 5! ¿La muerte de Hinata? ¡OH!¡NO!
1. Infancia

.

.

**Eclipse, volumen I: Evolución**

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero dejar claro que este fanfic comienza inmediatamente después de que Konoha sea atacada por Orochimaru; cuando Naruto vence, no con poco esfuerzo, a Gaara. Comienza justo después del capítulo 80 del anime, y a partir de ahí diverge de la historia original que se desarrolla después.

¡Espero que os guste! y... va por Gaara, ¡mi fuente de inspiración!

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**Infancia**

.

.

—Temari, ¿tú me matarías? —preguntó un somnoliento Gaara con una voz que apenas alcanzaba a ser audible, pero la habitación estaba en silencio y la pregunta retumbó durante unos segundos en mis oídos antes de que me girara hacia el centro de la habitación, donde mi hermano yacía en su futón.

—Creía que dormías... —la pregunta me había sorprendido tanto que no sabía qué contestarle. Me acerqué lentamente, intentando ganar algo de tiempo para pensar y me arrodillé a su lado.

— ¿Me matarías? —inquirió Gaara.

—Sabes muy bien que no podría matarte Gaara —fue la respuesta más lógica que se me ocurrió.

—Pero... si alguien te ordenara que me asesinases, ¿lo intentarías? —replanteó mientras me lanzaba una significativa mirada a mí: su cada vez más desconcertada hermana.

Entonces miré fijamente a sus siempre ojerosos y cansados ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió aún más si cabía: miedo. ¿Pero miedo a qué? A que le dijera que sí, que intentaría matarlo si me lo ordenaba algún alto cargo de la aldea. No era posible, pero ninguna otra respuesta podía justificar esa angustia en su mirada, esa tristeza infinita...

¿Intentaría matar a Gaara si no me quedara más remedio?

Cierto es que desde mi más tierna infancia he aprendido a temer a mi hermano pequeño.

Al principio los comentarios que los adultos nos hacían a mí y a Kankuro acerca de Gaara me desconcertaban por completo: —no os acerquéis a él, es peligroso...— o —tened cuidado siempre que esté cerca...—, pero no le encontraba sentido a esas palabras. En mi inocencia infantil, lo único que no entendía era por qué no me dejaban jugar con él, por qué no nos dejaban pasar tiempo juntos. Casi siempre se las ingeniaban para mantenernos separados, incluso nuestras habitaciones estaban, y están, en alas diferentes del palacio de arena en el que vivimos. ¿Qué peligro podría entrañar mi querido hermano? Nunca le había visto hacer nada "peligroso" y no era más que un niño como yo y Kankuro, y esas eran razones más que suficientes para desconfiar de lo que los "mayores" decían. Seguro que estaban equivocados.

Así que como buena niña intrépida que era, me propuse una misión que le comuniqué secretamente a Kankuro, porque tener un compinche lo haría todo aún más divertido y, por supuesto, porque Gaara también era su hermano.

A Kankuro le encantó la idea, así que pasamos a la fase B: elaborar un plan.

Como buenos aprendices de ninja que éramos por aquellos entonces, ya habíamos aprendido las reglas más básicas del espionaje, así que durante una semana nos dedicamos a recopilar información, más concretamente, en qué lugar del palacio estaba su habitación, lo que conllevó un notable esfuerzo, ya que éste era enorme y estaba celosamente vigilado por gran cantidad de ninjas del ANBU.

Al octavo día nos infiltramos cuidadosamente en su habitación y le dejamos una nota a Gaara en un lugar en el que estábamos seguros de que la iba a encontrar: bajo las mantas de su futón. Al levantarlas para acostarse, ¡ZAS! aparecería el papelito cuidadosamente doblado en el que le pedíamos que se encontrara con nosotros después de comer en un patio bastante solitario del palacio, porque nos hacía mucha ilusión verle y poder jugar con él.

Así fue como muy orgullosos de, la que para nosotros, había sido nuestra primera misión y bastante arriesgada, por cierto, esperamos ansiosos a que llegara la tarde del día siguiente.

Sobre las cuatro de la tarde Kankuro y yo abandonamos sigilosamente nuestro cuarto de juegos, y nos dirigimos eufóricos al patio que habíamos elegido para el encuentro. La tarde estaba soleada para ser invierno, lo cual nos hacía sentir aún más contentos y, de repente, a lo lejos, divisamos una sombra. ¡Era Gaara! Corrimos hacia él para pararnos a sólo un escaso metro de donde se encontraba. Él nos iba mirando por turnos, primero a uno, después al otro, con un aire entre incrédulo y dudoso al mismo tiempo. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero como no lo hacía, finalmente, sin poder aguantar más hablé yo.

— ¡Has venido! Me da muchísima alegría, de verdad —este comentario pareció hacerle reaccionar, ya que respondió— ¿Por qué queréis verme? nadie quiere verme nunca, nadie me quiere cerca, todo el mundo me odia... — de repente sus ojos se habían tornado tan tristes...

—Porque eres mi hermano, por eso quiero verte —respondí, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— ¿Hermano? —preguntó con aire pensativo, como si estuviera intentando descomponer cada sílaba, cada, letra, cada sonido para tratar de descubrir en ese mismo momento lo que esa palabra significaba.

—Sí, hermano. Eso significa que somos familia y que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase.

—Porque eres nuestro hermano —reforzó Kankuro, haciendo énfasis en "nuestro".

— ¿De verdad? ¿no importa lo que pase? —insistió.

—De verdad —respondí. Kankuro asintió, apoyando mi afirmación.

— ¿Lo prometéis?

—Lo prometemos —dijimos los dos al unísono.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par, reluciendo al sol. La tristeza dejó paso a una súbita ilusión, una infinita gratitud.

Recordaré ese momento toda mi vida pues la mirada de Gaara, este mismo Gaara desesperado y angustiado que reposa a mi lado en este momento, rebosaba felicidad a la vez que inocencia, tanta inocencia... y, de repente, sucedió algo aún más inesperado, sus labios se curvaron poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta formar una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que le vi sonreír una sonrisa de verdad, no la típica mueca que le había visto hacer las pocas veces que nos habían dejado jugar juntos antes de ese día.

Desprendieron tanta belleza sus ojos en aquella ocasión y expresó tanto alivio su sonrisa que por eso siento una punzada en el corazón cada vez que veo esa expresión maliciosa en su cara, esa mirada de psicópata, esa sonrisa viciosa...

Por donde iba, ah sí. A partir de ese día quedábamos todas las tardes en ese mismo patio jugábamos durante un rato, no demasiado para que no nos descubrieran, pero aún así era maravilloso. Saltar, reír, gritar, discutir, correr por el mero hecho de que estábamos haciéndolo los tres juntos.

Al principio, Gaara se mostraba un poco reticente, a pesar de estar inmensamente feliz de vernos —su mirada lo trasmitía claramente—. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con otros niños, y por eso le resultaba un poco duro abrirse y confiar totalmente en nosotros, pero en cuando hubieron pasado unos días eso dejo de ser un problema.

Nunca he visto más feliz a Gaara en toda mi vida que en aquellos días que pasamos juntos jugando en el patio de la Duna Ondeante. Sus ojos fueron luminosos, sinceros y cálidos durante aquellas semanas, ni tristes y desolados como antes, ni desagradables y desquiciados como después...

Desafortunadamente, por más que tuvimos cuidado para que no descubrieran nuestras pequeñas escapadas, un día cuando íbamos a salir del cuarto de juegos para acudir a nuestra cita diaria llegó uno de nuestros tutores y nos dijo que nuestro padre, el Kazekage, había dispuesto que esa hora de juego de las que disponíamos después de comer, ya no era necesaria, puesto que ya éramos lo suficientemente mayores para concentrar toda nuestra energía y esfuerzo en llegar a convertirnos en ninjas poderosos, valerosos y admirados para ser el ejemplo a seguir por todos: los mejores ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, el orgullo del Kazekage.

Nos sentimos tan impotentes, no podíamos hacer nada para avisar a Gaara de la nueva situación, porque, de repente, estábamos constantemente vigilados, tanto Kankuro como yo, lo cual reforzó mi sospecha de que no era casualidad que el Kazekage hubiera elegido precisamente aquel momento para hacernos entrenar más; debía haber sido informado de nuestras correrías. Debimos despistarnos algún día y ser descubiertos sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta... al fin y al cabo éramos sólo dos niños contra un grupo ninja de elite escoltando el palacio permanentemente...

Me partía el corazón pensar que mi hermano nos esperaba tarde tras tarde en aquel desolado patio, él sólo, creyendo que le ignorábamos, que nos habíamos cansado de él o ¿a él también le habían asignado entrenamientos, al igual que a nosotros, y creía que nos estaba fallando? Necesitaba averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con él.

Pues así seguimos durante unas dos semanas hasta una noche en la que nos hicimos los dormidos y cuando consideramos que ya era suficientemente tarde como para que todo el mundo durmiera nos escapamos de nuestro cuartos para ir directamente al de Gaara.

Nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo encontramos vacío. Decidimos esperar por si aparecía. Cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde hubiese ido no podía tardar mucho en volver, ya que era bastante tarde.

Esperamos y esperamos, de repente me percaté de que la cortina se movía, me acerqué un poco. La ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba una agradable brisa. Aparté la vaporosa cortina y me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, dejando que aquel suave viento refrescara mi adormilado rostro, mi mirada perdida en el infinito poco a poco fue enfocando algo, algo curioso que no sabía que estuviera allí.

Todo mi aletargamiento se disipó de repente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver claramente en la oscuridad de la noche, tan solo iluminada por la creciente luna, unos escalones estrechos adosados a la fachada que conducían a lo que parecía ser una pequeña azotea encima de la habitación de Gaara. Salté impulsivamente por la ventana ante la asombrada cara de mi hermano que creía que iba a caer al vacío.

Su reacción cuando me vio de pie al otro lado fue una mezcla entre incrédula y aliviada. Se acercó inmediatamente y al ver los escalones sobre los que yo me apoyaba, saltó también a la fachada del edificio, quedando detrás de mí. Ambos empezamos a subir lentamente teniendo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio en esos diminutos escalones, ya que una caída desde esa altura habría sido fatal.

Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino empezamos a escuchar ruido como de personas hablando. Para cuando conseguimos llegar arriba, lo que se oían eran gritos de terror y lo que vimos nos dejó petrificados. Nos sobrecogió de tal manera que ni siquiera fuimos capaces de agarrarnos a la barandilla que rodeaba la azotea para ponernos a salvo del peligro que suponía seguir sobre aquellos pequeños escalones:

Gaara se iba acercando lentamente a dos hombres encapuchados, con su brazo derecho estirado y la mano en constante tensión, la arena ya había cubierto casi por completo sus cuerpos y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, giró la muñeca y todo hubo acabado para aquellas dos personas. Arena y sangre mezcladas volaron por los aires, provocando una espesa lluvia que enrarecía el ambiente. Más tarde descubriría que esa era una de las más mortíferas técnicas de mi hermano pequeño: el Ataúd del Desierto.

Entonces se volvió con aire satisfecho, pero al vernos allí su expresión cambió drásticamente. Sus ojos eran fríos y estáticos, y su mirada, condenadamente desagradable, no se despegaba de nosotros. Parecía estar maquinando algo mientras comenzaba a andar hacia nosotros con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

—Parece que voy a tener aún más diversión está noche... —dijo Gaara entre dientes al llegar justo enfrente de nosotros.

No nos hizo falta nada más para deshacernos del terror que nos paralizaba, y salir corriendo escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo. No paramos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Caímos rendidos al suelo, jadeando en busca del aire que nuestros pulmones reclamaban. Cuando nos recuperamos nos miramos fijamente y nos acostamos los dos en mi cama. No queríamos estar solos. Sentimos tanto miedo, su mirada desprendía tanto odio que creímos que íbamos a morir allí mismo. No dormí en toda la noche, ni en las que siguieron...

Aquella noche descubrimos a que se referían los mayores cuando nos advertían acerca del peligro que entrañaba Gaara, descubrimos porqué le tenían tanto miedo. A partir de entonces, Kankuro y yo en nuestro tácito y silencioso pacto de terror agradecimos día tras día lo que antes habíamos maldecido: que nos mantuvieran apartados de nuestro hermano menor, la pequeña, pero más letal arma de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando, fuimos creciendo y repentinamente sucedió algo inesperado.

Hace tres años cuando Gaara, Kankuro y yo teníamos nueve, diez y once años respectivamente; los miembros del Consejo decidieron hacernos trabajar a los tres juntos en las diferentes misiones que surgieran en beneficio de la Aldea.

La noticia no nos sentó demasiado bien ni a Kankuro ni a mí. Yo ya llevaba dos años como Genin haciendo misiones con mis dos compañeros con los que me llevaba muy bien, complementábamos muy bien nuestras habilidades. Ese mismo año íbamos a presentarnos por primera vez al examen a Chuunin, y estábamos entrenando muchísimo. Kankuro se había graduado el año anterior y también se encontraba muy a gusto con su grupo, y Gaara, pues él dejo de ir a la Academia con seis años, porque era demasiado agresivo y violento para dejarle solo con los demás niños aprendices de ninja que asistían a las clases. Así que acababan de graduarlo en la Academia, porque ese año había cumplido nueve años y esa era la edad oficial en la Aldea para convertirse en Genin, aunque tanto por sus habilidades, sus técnicas y su nivel estuviera cualificado para ser ya un Chuunin o incluso un Jounin.

A pesar de ser un genio para su edad, su inestabilidad psicológica preocupaba enormemente a todo los altos cargos de la Aldea, en especial al Kazekage, por eso trataban de demorar lo más posible su ascenso en la escala ninja y, también por eso, nos quiso a nosotros para que formáramos equipo con él.

Creía que si lo reunía con los hermanos a los que rara vez había permitido ver se pondría contento y bajaría, durante un tiempo, sus niveles de hostilidad. Poco sabía que Gaara tenía más motivos para odiarnos a nosotros que a muchos de los que ya había asesinado despiadadamente, y que nosotros no estábamos ansiosos por conocer a nuestro hermano, sino todo lo contrario, aterrados de tener que pasar todo nuestro tiempo con él.

Quizá, sí que lo sabía.

Fuera como fuese, por mucho que nos quejamos e intentamos cambiar esta resolución, fue en vano. Su excusa era sólida: querían a los tres Genins más fuertes y diestros de la Aldea juntos en el mismo equipo, pero en el fondo lo que quería era dos personas de confianza para vigilarlo, y… consiguieron su objetivo.

El tiempo nos enseñó a apartarnos de su camino cuando se acercaba una inevitable masacre provocada por su sed de sangre, aprendimos a descifrar sus raros cambios de humor, simplemente, por la manera en la que miraba que, siendo siempre desagradable, tenía ciertos matices que hacían ver cual era su nivel de peligrosidad en cada momento y, en consecuencia, si se podía uno atrever a hablarle o no. Aprendimos a ser su sombra y a no incordiarle en nada para mantenernos con vida, aunque ha habido muchos momentos de tensión en los que he temido por la vida de Kankuro y por la mía propia.

Unos meses después de ponernos a trabajar juntos, nuestro propio padre nos contó la historia de la encarnación de arena que le habían hecho a Gaara antes de nacer. Le odié aún más en ese momento por llevarse al nacer a nuestra madre, a la que apenas podía recordar, pero al mismo tiempo descubrimos que lo que habitaba en su interior era una bestia, un demonio legendario llamado Shukaku y comprendimos que de esa cosa era de donde provenía toda esa sed de muerte y sangre y esa inestabilidad que hacía de él un perturbado mental.

Llegué a sentir, incluso algo de lástima por él, pero aunque alguna vez deseé con toda mi alma poder acercarme a él y mostrarle algo de comprensión, el temor que despertaba en mi interior era demasiado...

— ¿Lo intentarías Temari? —surgió de nuevo la voz de Gaara, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me sobresalté un poco al oírle y me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría estado perdida en mis cavilaciones, pero de repente sentía que tenía muy clara en mi mente la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Claro que no Gaara —. No intentaría matar a mi hermano por nada del mundo, ni aunque mi propio padre me lo pidiera. No podría hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó un poco incrédulo.

—De verdad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi hermano.

—Voy a por otra manta, estás tiritando. Ahora mismo vuelvo —. Me levanté rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

.

.

«Porque eres mi hermano, porque eres mi hermano, porque eres hermano», esa afirmación sin mucho sentido para él resonó en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Por qué esas palabras dichas por Temari parecían querer recordarle algo que seguramente había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás?

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Como dice Holofernes,una maravillosa escritora de fanfics, con toda la razón del mundo: "Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz"

Hacedle caso y haced a este facfic muy, muy feliz, tanto como él puede haceros felices a vosotros al leerlo ;p

Jejejeje

Un saludo

-Lunatea-

.

.

* * *

.

.

**DISCLAIMER **(válido también para todos los capítulos posteriores)

Los personajes, nombres, lugares, ect. utilizados en este fanfiction no son de mi propiedad, sino de Kishimoto Masashi, maravilloso creador de Naruto. Sin embargo, la ficción desarrollada en esta historia sí me pertenece, y dada la gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo que he invertido en intentar crear algo coherente y que pudiera resultar interesante, lo menos que puedo decir es que me siento orgullosa y contenta de que poco a poco este fic vaya tomando forma. Así que, por favor, no me demandéis, porque lo único que hago es tomar prestado el mundo de Naruto y/a sus personajes.

A. Delrod 2004 ©

.

Reeditado el 10/08/08


	2. Disculpa

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

**Disculpa**

.

.

«Una patada más, una patada más, sólo hasta llegar a las quinientas... cuatrocientas cincuenta... cuatrocientas cincuenta y una...». Estaba tan concentrada en conseguir su objetivo que no oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose.

— ¡Hinata! —llegó la voz preocupada de un chico que salió corriendo hacia ella nada más verla.

—Hinata, ¿qué haces? ¡para ahora mismo! Hoy hace demasiado calor y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevarás aquí machacándote.

— ¡No estoy machacándome, y no voy a parar sólo porque tú lo quieras! ¡no sé por qué a todos os ha dado la manía de pensar que con cada mínimo esfuerzo que haga me voy a romper! —gritó Hinata enfurecida—. ¡Me tratáis como si fuera de cristal!

—Pero Hinata... —Kiba dudó qué decir dada la agresiva actitud de su amiga. No era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados de la tímida, amable y dulce Hinata. « ¡Maldito Neji! Desde ese combate con él, ella está rara».

—No te tratamos como si fueras de cristal. Es sólo que nos preocupamos por ti, ya que aún no estás totalmente recuperada...

— ¡Estoy bien! —le cortó Hinata— estoy perfectamente bien —gritó volviéndose hacia él que al ver su cara de furia retrocedió un par de pasos.

—De acuerdo Hinata, estás bien; estás perfectamente bien, pero intenta relajarte un poco, por favor —dijo Kiba mientras Hinata se volvía de nuevo hacia el tronco que hacía las veces de oponente y empezaba a propinarle rápidas y potentes patadas.

— ¡Por tu culpa he perdido la cuenta! ¡Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo!

Kiba iba a decir algo cuando Shino, que había observado la escena en segundo plano, se colocó delante de él y le murmuró que la dejase tranquilizarse un poco para seguidamente empezar a andar tirando de él que sólo tuvo tiempo de articular un apresurado: —¡Volveremos dentro de un rato, Hinata! —mientras Shino seguía arrastrándole a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento hasta desparecer entre la frondosidad de los árboles que se abría ante ellos.

Al encontrarse sola, Hinata se dejó caer al suelo. Ya no podía seguir por más tiempo con la actuación: le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pegó las piernas a su pecho y recostó la cara en sus rodillas y así, en esa postura, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué, por qué era tan débil? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba constantemente. ¿Por qué no encontraba la manera de cambiar, de convertirse en la persona que ella deseaba ser con todas sus ganas? Fuerte, valerosa, independiente, optimista, tenaz.

Claro que sabía que no estaba bien, ella, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Habían pasado dos meses desde su combate con Neji y aún no se había recuperado. Sus canales de chakra no habían sanado por completo, aunque a simple vista pudiera parecer que sí, porque los puntos rojos de su piel habían desaparecido. Pero no podía esperar a que se curasen, no podía perder tiempo. Tenía que entrenar, tenía que entrenar... y sus silenciosas lágrimas, de repente, se convirtieron en sonoros sollozos. Entrenar ¿para qué? si ni siquiera era capaz de acabar una serie de quinientas patadas.

¿Por qué siendo Neji del Bouke y ella del Souke, supuestamente la parte más poderosa del clan, ya que no estaban marcados, era Neji mucho más fuerte? ¿Por qué? si, supuestamente, compartían por herencia genética y familiar el Byakugan y el Jyuuken(1). ¿Residía toda su fuerza y determinación en su odio hacia la familia principal del clan, a la que ella pertenecía?

Porque si era así, tendría que aprender a odiar con todas sus ganas, no al Bouke, la familia protectora del clan Hyuuga, sino al mismo Souke, la elite, de la que su propio padre era líder. Lo odiaría –si no lo hacía ya en parte– por renegar de ella, por preferir a su hermana Hanabi, por hacerla sentir como si no valiese para nada. Odiaría y odiaría hasta conseguir su objetivo, pero negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no sería capaz de odiar con tanta intensidad a nada ni a nadie, incluso si lo merecían por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le habían causado: siempre murmurando a sus espaldas acerca de la debilidad de la futura heredera del clan, siempre mirándola con desdén, indiferencia o incluso pena.

¿Tendría entonces Neji razón? ¿Tenemos todos un destino prefijado, sin posibilidad de poder hacer nada para cambiarlo? Entonces no importa cuanto nos esforcemos, no podremos jamás moldear ni trasformar nuestro presente para alcanzar el futuro que deseamos, así que para que seguir luchando contra el destino, me dejaré llevar por él y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, sin objeciones por mi parte...

Hinata había llegado al máximo nivel de su pesimismo. Totalmente desalentada y exhausta dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás, quedando su cuerpo totalmente tumbado en la suave hierba del campo de entrenamiento. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente varias veces y comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Lentamente abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante un largo rato. Los intensos rayos del sol la cegaron momentáneamente. Se puso una mano a modo de visera y se dejó deleitar por el panorama:

Una leve brisa movía suavemente las hojas en las ramas de los árboles, las mariposas de vivos colores revoloteaban aquí y allá, todo era tan maravillosamente luminoso y estaba tan lleno de vida como... como Naruto, su fuente de inspiración o, más bien, de admiración.

Siempre que pensaba en Naruto se sentía repentinamente mejor, llena de energía y coraje para afrontar cualquier situación. Él tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas y no le preocupaba lo que pensasen los demás, y eso le gustaba. Era su talismán y ahora que no estaba en la Aldea se sentía más sola que nunca. No es que estuviera sola realmente, tenía a su querida Kurenai, a Kiba y a Shino que se preocupaban mucho por ella, tanto, que desde el combate con Neji intentaba evitarlos lo máximo posible. Se sentía vigilada a todas horas, asfixiada con tantos cuidados, ella no quería un trato especial, no quería que la mirasen con lástima, no quería que la compadecieran, sólo quería llegar a ser fuerte por sus propios medios.

De todas formas, se había pasado con Kiba y lo sabía, pero no había podido evitarlo, es más de últimas no podía evitar muchas cosas. Estaba muy irascible y en ciertas ocasiones no podía contenerse y contestaba mal, no se reconocía a sí misma en esos momentos, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero le preocupaba ese cambio de actitud tan repentino. ¡Ella no era así! o … ¿quizá sí? Fuese como fuese había pagado su frustración con el pobre Kiba; tendría que disculparse con él cuando le viera de nuevo.

.

.

—Veo que estás tomándote un descanso, pero al menos podrías haber elegido un sitio que estuviese a la sombra para hacerlo, te va a dar una insolación.

«Esa voz», Hinata se incorporó inmediatamente con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico en sus ojos.

—No te asustes Hinata, no quiero hacerte daño, nada más lejos de mi intención, y por favor, perdona la brusquedad de mis palabras. Ese no ha sido un saludo apropiado, pero es que me he preocupado cuando te he visto tan enrojecida tirada en el suelo, creí que te habías desmayado, pero al verte con los ojos abiertos he deducido que estabas bien... Empezare de nuevo si me lo permites.

Hinata no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿Hyuuga Neji preocupado por ella?

—Hola Hinata, me alegra que estés descansando, venía preparado para esperar pacientemente a que acabaras de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo, porque quiero hablar contigo si eso no te causa ninguna molestia —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La estaba tanteando, comprendería perfectamente que la rehusará, incluso sabía que se arriesgaba a que no quisiera hablar con él, pero no podía aguantar más esa sensación de angustia y culpa en su interior. ¡Había estado a punto de matarla por el amor de Dios!

Y vaya comienzo había tenido, recriminándole el haber elegido un sitio al sol en vez de a la sombra para descansar… los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada: ese comienzo tan incisivo, tan suyo a pesar de todo, podía dar al traste con todo. Menos mal que lo había intentado suavizar inmediatamente después explicándose y siendo lo más humanamente cortés que él, Hyuuga Neji, podía ser.

A ver cuál era su reacción ahora... todo dependía de su reacción y de cómo él supiera jugar sus cartas, eso es si sus nervios no le traicionaban otra vez, haciendo que el Neji bocazas y prepotente saliera de nuevo. Esa era su fachada, pero no era esa fachada la que necesitaba en estos momentos. O hablaba de verdad, desde el corazón y se dejaba de parafernalias o estaba perdido, no había tiempo para tonterías, no ahora.

Hinata no daba crédito. Neji siendo amable, demasiado amable, bueno realmente no sabía cómo era Neji, ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo sus caminos se habían separado y no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había evolucionado su "hermano" como ella lo había llamado en el pasado, sólo sabía que un día se lo había cruzado por una de las calles de Konoha y su mirada era la más fría que había visto jamás, exceptuando, por supuesto, la de su padre Hiashi.

Desde aquel día le temía y aún no estaba segura de cómo había conseguido reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarle el día del combate –se enorgulleció de ella misma por un momento–. ¿Qué querría decirle? ¿Debería confiar en él? Había estado a punto de morir a sus manos, pero ese también era un riesgo que había asumido al decidir luchar con él. Le tenía miedo, podía sentir como le temblaba cada parte de su cuerpo con el mero hecho de tenerle cerca, pero no podía culparle, no sentía rencor hacia él como muchos otros hacían desde el combate. Una cosa tenía clara, no iba a coger su mano por nada del mundo, para levantarse del suelo no le hacía falta ayuda, podía apañárselas ella sola.

En ese momento y en ese sólo es cuando fue consciente de la situación tan humillante en la que Neji la había encontrado: exhausta, bañada en sudor, con claros signos de haber llorado, y allí tirada cuando se suponía que debería haber estado esforzándose en entrenar. De repente, se sonrojó, en parte, por vergüenza y en parte, por rabia. Comenzó a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Qu... Quier... —«Mantén la compostura Hinata, por amor de Dios, es Neji a quien tienes enfrente», se ordenó Hinata a sí misma—. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —dijo en el tono más solemne que pudo. Esta situación la estaba turbando sobremanera.

—Así es.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre algo muy importante. Si me permites te lo contaré todo detalladamente, pero antes, por favor, vayamos debajo de aquel árbol, a la sombra. Aquí hace demasiado calor…

Hinata acababa de dejar claro que no quería tratos especiales ni ayuda, por lo menos de su parte. Ya contaba con ello, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto. Sería mejor entonces dejarla creer que se dirigía a la sombra, porque él quería protegerse del fuerte sol y no, porque se preocupara por ella.

Lentamente se encaminó hacia el árbol en cuestión. Hinata dudó un momento antes de seguirle y sentarse lo más dignamente que pudo en la hierba, apoyando la espalda en el grueso tronco. Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos.

Hinata que ya estaba de por sí nerviosa, se sentía al borde de un colapso «¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí sentada con Neji? ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?», pero el miedo, a la misma vez, la tenía paralizada.

Neji, por su parte, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era muy difícil para él todo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Lo siento Hinata, de veras que lo siento —por fin comenzó—. Durante mucho tiempo odie al Souke con todas mis fuerzas, porque sentía que me lo había arrebatado todo: mi futuro, mi libertad, y hasta a mi propio padre. Estaba resentido, porque me sentía impotente. Pertenecía al Bouke, este sello me lo recordaba todos los días —dijo quitándose el protector de la cabeza para dejar al descubierto el sello que le habían grabado con sólo cuatro años de edad— y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Al principio, creía que el mundo era injusto, maldecía una y otra vez a todos los miembros del Souke, pero con el tiempo empecé a creer que la vida era así, un cúmulo de circunstancias ya decididas de antemano para cada uno, un camino ya prefijado imposible de cambiar, pero tu tenacidad, tu voluntad de cambio, tu fuerza para no darte por vencida, incluso cuando las circunstancias son adversas, junto con la lección de humildad que recibí del bocazas de Naruto y la verdad que he descubierto sobre mi padre; todas estas cosas me han hecho cambiar de opinión.

Neji permaneció en silencio un momento, tomó aire y miró directamente a Hinata, ya que hasta ese instante había tenido la mirada perdida en la infinidad del bosque que se abría ante ellos y continuó:

—Perdóname Hinata, por favor, perdóname. No fue mi intención intentar matarte, aunque te advertí hasta el último momento que abandonaras, nunca debí atentar contra tu vida, nunca debí… nunca debí provocarte una parada cardíaca ¡Por el amor de Dios, en qué estaba pensando! No hago más que preguntarme una y otra vez en qué estaba pensando en aquellos momentos. Si… si… —su voz tembló— si realmente no me hubieran parado… si hubiera lanzado aquel ataque final, si te hubiera… si te hubiera… matado, Hinata, yo… yo… de verdad que no hubiera podido vivir con algo así a mis espaldas, me hubiera ido tras de ti, Hinata, hubiera muerto en vida…

Pareció por un segundo al borde de las lágrimas, pero se sobrepuso lo mejor que pudo a las palabras más duras, a la vez que las más sinceras que había dicho en toda su vida.

—No quise, pero no pude soportar aquellas palabras justo en aquel momento. No pude controlar mi fuerza, me diste donde más me dolió. Descubriste lo que había en la capa más interna de mi ser, lo que ni yo sabía que aún albergada dentro de mí: confusión y sufrimiento. En ese momento mi rabia pudo más —hizo una larga pausa, tomo aire y prosiguió:

Desde el día del combate con Naruto hace un mes empecé a sentir tal culpabilidad que no consigo conciliar el sueño, apenas tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de nada, lo cual ha hecho que Gai-sensei y Tenten empiecen a preocuparse por mí, pero yo sólo podía pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer y en lo erróneo de toda mi conducta anterior, con mi rabia y prepotencia desmesurada, creyéndome un Dios y, en consecuencia, en posesión de la verdad absoluta y con derecho a juzgar las cosas como tal. Estaba equivocado y lo reconozco. Ahora me siento más libre, sé que estoy limitado por un sello, pero este no impedirá que yo haga lo que desee con mi vida, porque mi vida es mía. Sigo guardándole mucho rencor al Souke, eso, no lo podrá borrar ni todo el tiempo del mundo, pero creo que puedo vivir con ello sin amargar mi existencia y la de los que me rodean como hacía antes. Puede que todo esto que te acabo de decir te dé igual, porque hayas decidido odiarme por intentar matarte, como la mayoría de la gente de la Aldea, lo cual es compresible, no les culpo, me ven como un monstruo y no niego que quizá lo fuera o lo siga siendo, no sé, pero...

—No... no me da igual Neji —Hinata que estaba estupefacta por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, reaccionó tímidamente. Sus sinceras palabras cargadas de emoción le habían llegado tan hondo que no podía permitir a Neji creer que le daba igual, y que le odiaba a pesar de todo—. No me da igual y, por supuesto que no te odio... Ya te dije, no me preguntes la razón, supongo que por intuición, que puedo ver claramente que tú has sufrido, incluso más que yo por haber nacido en esta familia, porque no decirlo, muy noble, antigua y poderosa, pero también muy injusta con sus propios miembros, todo por preservar un nombre, unas técnicas, un status...

Hinata de repente enrojeció, había dicho todo en voz alta. Podía ser que al estar hablando con alguien que padecía, en parte, el mismo problema que ella, y provocado por la misma gente, sintiera cierta complicidad. Nunca se había permitido decir en voz alta a nadie ese tipo de cosas sobre su familia antes.

Neji miró fijamente a Hinata, no pudiendo evitar una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. ¿Era Hinata la que había hablado? Tanta convicción e, incluso, ¿rabia?, sí, había rabia en su tono de voz... —Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hinata, totalmente de acuerdo.

La aludida levantó la cabeza para mirar brevemente a los ojos de su primo y no pudo evitar sonreír muy levemente, no sin sonrojarse un poco, por supuesto.

Neji cada vez estaba más sorprendido, era desconcertante, pero a la vez satisfactorio que alguien del clan te comprendiera, más siendo del Souke. Además, estaba siendo comprensiva y agradable y ¿acababa de sonreírle? Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal como había imaginado. Sabía que Hinata era tímida, y había temido que por miedo saliera corriendo nada más verlo, lo cual hubiera sido totalmente comprensible por otro lado, pero aquí estaba la pequeña y asustadiza Hinata haciendo alarde de valor y coraje al aceptar tener esta conversación con él, y además participando en ella con sus más profundas opiniones. Su teoría acerca de Hinata no podía estar equivocada, no podía estarlo, lo sabía en su interior...

—He estado reflexionando seriamente durante este último mes y, realmente, creo que albergas en tu interior todo lo necesario, el potencial para conseguir lo que más deseas: cambiar, y llegar a ser fuerte y respetada; sólo tienes que permitirte desarrollar esas habilidades, después de todo eres una Hyuuga, y no una cualquiera, sino la verdadera sucesora del clan...

—Pero tú eres el más fuerte del clan después de mi padre. Deberías ser tú el sucesor... Si no existiesen tantas reglas estúpidas y el clan no estuviera dividido en dos...

—Hinata, nuestros padres eran hermanos gemelos, así que los dos tenemos el mismo talento, lo que pasa es que yo lo he desarrollado, y tú no. Yo he odiado con toda mi alma, sin importarme las consecuencias, lo cual me permitió desarrollar mis capacidades y dominar, incluso técnicas que, en un principio, sólo están destinadas a miembros de Souke. Tú, aún estando motivada por tu deseo de cambiar y hacerte fuerte, eres incapaz de odiar. Eres bondadosa y amable, siempre preocupada por los demás, eso interfiere en la consecución de tu objetivo.

—Pero... entonces... ¡¿estás diciendo que debo dejar de preocuparme por los demás?!

—Déjame acabar, por favor. Interfiere, sólo, porque tú no lo controlas, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás de ti, y centrarte sólo en lo que tú misma piensas de ti, así será más fácil. Con eso, no digo que te olvides de las personas que son importantes para ti, solo que pienses en ellos como iguales, no como en personas a las que nunca llegarás a igualar, porque independientemente del poder y la fuerza existen otras virtudes en las cuales tu ganarías a muchos con diferencia, ya que la calidad humana que tú posees es increíble.

—Pues yo lo veo como el mayor de mis problemas, el ser demasiado sensible hace que todo me afecte el doble o el triple que a otras personas...

—A eso me refería antes con no dejar que los demás te influyan, da igual que sea para desanimarte o para darte su apoyo, la determinación y la energía para cambiar y encaminarte a lograr tu meta debes encontrarlas tú misma, en tu interior.

— ¡Guau! para ser tan joven, eres muy sabio. Haces honor a tu fama en ese sentido.

—No te creas, la soledad y el rencor me han hecho madurar muy deprisa, pero ahora sé, y me alegro, que no poseo la verdad absoluta de todas las cosas, fui un prepotente mucho tiempo, creí ser el centro del universo, y no sabía lo equivocado que estaba...

Hizo una pausa y quedó pensativo durante un instante para luego continuar:

—Odié muchísimo tiempo al Souke por matar a mi padre, pero descubrir que había sido él mismo el que había decidido morir por su clan... él me ha liberado, me ha hecho descubrir que, aunque esté marcado y pertenezca al Bouke tengo poder de elección; mi vida está condicionada en su mayoría, pero las grandes decisiones las tomaré yo, y esta es la primera resolución a la que he llegado: ya que mi deber como miembro del Bouke es proteger al Souke, y dado que estuve a punto de acabar con uno de sus miembros, de lo cual me arrepiento con toda el alma, quiero que me permitas ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. Piensa que pertenecemos al mismo clan, que tenemos las mismas técnicas, y que hay alguna razón para que yo este marcado y sea más fuerte, en principio, que un miembro puro de la familia más noble y antigua de Konoha. Permíteme ayudarte Hinata, por favor. Me siento terriblemente culpable, pedirte perdón no es suficiente, el arrepentimiento tampoco es suficiente; necesito sentirme útil, necesito redimirme haciendo algo por ti y esta es la mejor idea a la que he llegado, además me gustaría volver a aquella época en la que los dos éramos capaces de reír juntos, ajenos a las distinciones sociales, simplemente primos. Siento que nuestro "supuesto" destino nos ha arrebatado muchas cosas hasta ahora... unámonos ahora nosotros en contra de él, ¡¡hagamos lo que nadie espera de nosotros!!

Hinata, sentía que estaba en un mundo paralelo, por qué su primo Neji parecía tan diferente con esa expresión en su cara, ¿era ilusión, era emoción?, fuera lo que fuera le gustaba, ya que no era ese gesto huraño y amargado que siempre tenía en la cara.

Desafiar al destino... había encontrado, al fin, algo con lo que sentía que podía tener el control de su vida, y si eso le aliviaba, a ella le parecía bien. Lo importante era tener siempre ilusión por algo, sino uno estaba acabado... pero... ¡que estaba diciendo!, eso era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a ella. Había perdido totalmente la ilusión de llegar a conseguir lo que realmente ansiaba, lo veía tan imposible que inconscientemente se estaba anulando día a día... y sufría, día a día, hundida en su autocompasión...

¿Le había propuesto Neji ayudarla en su entrenamiento? O lo había soñado. Se pellizco las mejillas para cerciorarse de que toda esta conversación no era un sueño.

—Te ayudaré a ver los puntos del Tenketsu(2) y a usar el Kaiten(3), dominar una defensa absoluta te vendrá muy bien en muchas ocasiones... —Hinata se quedó mirándolo con cara de alucine—, ¡¿qué?! no me mires con esa cara, no es que no seas capaz de usar esas habilidades, de eso estoy seguro, lo único que pasa es que nadie te ha enseñado cómo hacerlo.

—Pe... ro, pero... a ti tampoco te ha enseñado nadie, ¿no es cierto?, eso prueba lo inepta que soy...

—Eso no es cierto Hinata. Puede que haya dominado las técnicas por mí mismo, en parte, debido a mi odio, y en parte, debido a mi instinto, pero tuve una base, un período fundamental en el cual mi padre se ocupó de enseñarme y de afianzar en mí los conocimientos más importantes, una base sólida. Tú no has tenido eso Hinata...

—Sí que lo he tenido Neji... bueno... sí que podía haberlo tenido, mi padre lo intentó durante un tiempo, pero era tan débil, tan débil, no servía para nada, así que... así que mi pad...

— ¡Así que tu padre renegó y se desentendió totalmente de ti, poniéndote bajo la tutela de Kurenai! No me parece que eso sea justo, ni me parece justo como te torturas a ti misma. No todo el mundo aprende las cosas al mismo ritmo, y me parece fatal que te hayan privado de lo que, por derecho te pertenece sólo, porque te cueste más tiempo asimilar ciertas cosas y hacerte todo lo fuerte que se puede esperar de un miembro del clan Hyuuga. Tu padre debería haber tenido más paciencia contigo y haberte valorado y motivado más. Hinata, recuerda que sé de lo que estoy hablando, yo estaba allí en muchos de tus entrenamientos cuando éramos pequeños.

—Pero... ¿y si no es cuestión de tiempo Neji? ¿y si realmente no lo consigo nunca? Ese es el miedo que me carcome por dentro, el miedo a no ser capaz de cambiar, de no convertirme en lo que deseo: una ninja fuerte y valerosa.

—Esa es una cosa de la que nunca podrás estar segura, pero, aunque no consigas cumplir todas tus expectativas, al menos lo habrás intentado, y en ese intento ten por seguro que habrás mejorado, que estarás mas cerca de la meta que te habías marcado que del comienzo en el que te encuentras ahora mismo. Y por ello deberás sentirte igualmente orgullosa.

Hinata sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer. Ver que alguien creía en ella de esa manera y le ofrecía consuelo sobre sus miedos más secretos, y que esa persona, además fuera Neji, la hacía sentir, al mismo tiempo, turbada y feliz. Sí, definitivamente quería conseguir su sueño, y estaba claro que tenía muchísimas más posibilidades de éxito con Neji ayudándola que ella sola. Él era la mejor opción, porque compartían las mismas habilidades, los mismos puntos fuertes y débiles, y podría aconsejarla y adiestrarla mejor que nadie, además él lo había solicitado y parecía sincero, quería ayudarla... y no sentía compasión por ella, sino lo que parecía una especie de complicidad y ¿respeto?

—Acepto. Quiero que me ayudes a mejorar, a cambiar, a hacerme más fuerte, Neji.

— ¿En serio? —Neji esbozó la más leve de las sonrisas, pero aún así no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Hinata—. Me alegro, porque conforme tú vayas cambiándote a ti misma, al mismo tiempo yo también iré cambiando, y ambos cambios serán una demostración irrefutable a lo que vengo pensando algún tiempo: que el destino se lo forja uno mismo con su propio esfuerzo y voluntad.

—Sí.

—Ahora bien, debo advertirte de algo, si voy a entrenarte, tengo que decirte que será bajo mis reglas, y a veces pueden no gustarte o parecerte injustas, pero ten siempre por seguro que tendrán un propósito, y que perseguirán un bien mayor. No quiero discusiones, ni objeciones. Además, a veces puedo parecerte serio e inflexible, pero no es que te lo parezca, es que soy así —Hinata no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—, puedo intentar suavizarme un poco, trabajaré en ello, pero eso supone para mi un nivel de esfuerzo tan grande como el que supone para ti el ganar confianza en ti misma, así que en realidad los dos estaremos sometidos a un esfuerzo muy duro...

—No voy a echarme atrás, sigo aceptando. La disciplina es importante, lo sé, así que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

«Esos ojos, esa determinación momentánea, trabajaremos para que si no permanente, permanezca contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi intuición me dice que no estoy equivocado, si crees en ti, si crees única y exclusivamente en lo que tú tienes que ofrecer, vencerás todos tus temores y llegarás a ser esa persona en la que tanto ansías convertirte».

—Me alegra oír eso. Mi primera tarea como entrenador personal tuyo será decirte que deberás guardar reposo absoluto hasta que tus heridas internas sanen totalmente.

—Pe... ro, desde que aquel miembro del ANBU me aplicó aquella técnica curativa estoy mucho mejor...

—Sí Hinata, puede que aquello te ayudara, pero entrenar hasta el límite de tus fuerzas todos los días, lejos de estarte resultando beneficioso, lo único que está consiguiendo es ralentizar y obstaculizar la regeneración de los tejidos dañados en tu interior. No tiene sentido que te machaques innecesariamente. Digamos que todo lo bueno que pudo aportarte aquella técnica curativa lo has desandado por el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo desde entonces.

—Ahora entiendo, porque en vez de mejorar, cada día iba a peor...

—Así que reposo absoluto y médicos que vuelvan a estar pendientes de ti. No lo veas como algo necesariamente malo, enfócalo como un período de reflexión y mentalización para la ardua tarea que está ante nosotros, Hinata. Además recuerda que parte de querer asegurarme de que sanas totalmente —enfatizó la palabra totalmente— lo provoca mi sentimiento de culpabilidad más profundo. Yo sé lo que te hice mejor que nadie y conozco las secuelas muy bien, por eso sé que llevará algo más de tiempo del que tú crees. Es egoísta en parte, lo sé, pero quiero pensar que es altruista a la vez. Deseo tu bienestar Hinata, de veras. También deseo el mío, y este creo, es el único camino para alcanzarlo, redimir mis pecados para contigo, resarcirte eternamente por el mal que te hecho. Y así quizá pueda perdonarme a mí mismo algún día… quizá algún día…

Hinata asintió levemente a la vez que analizaba las palabras de su primo, mientras Neji la miraba fijamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

.

.

—¡¡Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo aquí!! ¡¡No tuviste bastante aquel día y has venido a por más!! ¡¡Pues que sepas que no te lo permitiré jamás!! ¡¡Hinata, ven aquí ahora mismo, nosotros te protegeremos!!— gritó Kiba desde el otro lado del claro del bosque en el que se encontraban, adoptando apresuradamente su postura de ataque.

Hinata se levantó y se colocó delante de Neji, entonces dijo serenamente— Kiba, déjalo estar por favor, no ha venido a hacerme daño.

—¡¡Ahh no!! ¡¡No me lo creo, un mal bicho como él seguro que te está engañando!! ¡¡Aléjate de él, por favor, Hinata!! ¡¡Ven aquí!!

—Kiba, no quiero gritarte como antes, así que, por favor escúchame, no me está engañando ¿de acuerdo? Relájate, te lo pido como un favor personal.

Kiba estaba a punto de gritar alguna otra cosa más cuando Neji comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mientras se ataba la bandana de Konoha con fuerza sobre su frente sellada.

—Bueno esto no es realmente necesario. Me voy, ya he realizado el propósito que me había marcado viniendo aquí. Hinata, recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado hoy, por favor, no lo olvides... —dijo mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, dejando claro que se lo estaba diciendo de corazón—. Y mañana por la mañana iré a visitarte a tu casa, así que procura no estar levantada. Llevaré al doctor conmigo para que te examine... Así que hasta mañana —se dio media vuelta y echó a andar dejando tras de sí a una extrañamente esperanzada Hinata, un confusísimo Kiba y un siempre imperturbable Shino.

.

«Lo conseguirás Hinata, ya lo verás, lo conseguiremos juntos...» se decía a sí mismo Neji mientras se adentraba en los frondosos bosques de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

* * *

**(1)** N/A-** Jyuuken**: Técnica de línea sucesoria, perteneciente exclusivamente al clan Hyuuga. Consiste en concentrar chakra en las manos (o en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo) consiguiendo al golpear al enemigo producir un dolor bastante intenso al mismo tiempo que dañar los órganos internos que se hayan alcanzado con el golpe desde el exterior.

**(2)** N/A- **Tenketsu**: Así se llama al conjunto de los 361 puntos de chakra que conforman el sistema circulatorio de chakra. Golpeados apropiadamente se puede aumentar o parar la corriente de chakra de un enemigo. El Tenketsu, sólo puede ser visto por el byakugan.

**(3)** N/A- **Kaiten**: Consiste en expulsar chakra y hacerlo girar sobre sí mismo, creando un torbellino, y a consecuencia de ello una defensa absoluta, totalmente inexpugnable.

* * *

.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si es así como si no lo es, espero vuestros comentarios sobre lo que más os ha gustado o lo que no os ha acabado de convencer del todo. Acepto críticas, pero siempre desde un punto de vista constructivo, ¿eh? ;P

Por otro lado, deseo descubrir si me leéis, porque descubrir que hay personas que dedican parte de su tiempo a leer algo que tu mente ha creado siempre alegra y motiva a continuar con más ímpetu aún. Cuando descubres un nuevo comentario es como una descarga de energía positiva, por eso os pido, por favor, que si por casualidad os habéis topado con este fic de, entre los miles que existen, y has decidido leerlo, dedicándole parte de tu valioso tiempo, me lo hagas saber con un comentario por breve que sea. Os quedaré eternamente agradecida.

Porque... un fancfic con reviews, ¡¡es un fanfic feliz!!

Bueno, pues hasta la próxima, espero no tardar mucho en escribir y subir el próximo capítulo.

¡¡Ciaooooo mis amantes de Naruto!!

-Lunatea-

.

Reeditado 10/08/08


	3. Confusión

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

**Confusión**

.

.

—Ese chico es un poco raro ¿verdad hermano? —preguntó un chico rubio de unos cinco años a otro pelirrojo que parecía algo más mayor, que a su vez le respondió con una voz sumamente baja: —sí, un poco extraño sí que es, hace rato que nos mira y me está poniendo nervioso... da un poco de miedo... vámonos a jugar a otro sitio. Vayamos a buscar a Yakumo para jugar a ninjas.

Gaara observó como le miraban fijamente una última vez para después salir corriendo hacia un callejón.

No había podido evitar observarles durante todo el rato que estuvieron el la plaza: jugaban, reían, saltaban, corrían e, incluso peleaban, aunque pocos momentos después se reconciliaban, pero ante todo estaban juntos, no estaban solos. Parecían hermanos y se notaba que el chico más mayor cuidaba constantemente del más pequeño.

Al contrario que ellos, él estaba solo, siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estaría. Todo el mundo le rehuía, nadie deseaba conocerle, nadie se molestaba ni se había molestado nunca en darle una oportunidad.

¿Cómo iba a proteger a alguien importante para él? Si nadie le era importante, porque nadie se preocupaba, ni se había preocupado nunca por él... ni su propio padre le quiso nunca. Jamas mostró interés en él más allá de lo que considerara importante e imprescindible para mantener al arma definitiva de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena contento y, en consecuencia, calmado; pero cuando empezó a descontrolarse demasiado, no dudó por un momento en mandar a Yashamaru, su tío, a que le asesinara sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, y éste no vaciló a la hora de seguir sus ordenes, porque le quería muerto ¡le quería muerto! porque su hermana murió sacrificada al darle a luz en contra de su propia voluntad...

¡Maldito padre! ¡traicionero Yashamaru! por culpa de ambos todo empeoró, por su culpa y sólo por su culpa todo explotó y... se convirtió… se convirtió en lo que era. Pero... ¿qué era? Como iba a querer nadie molestarse en acercarse a él, en querer conocerle, si ni siquiera él mismo sabía quién era, si estaba confuso y confundido, si no tenía nada que ofrecer aparte de sangre y destrucción y, además se sentía incapaz de relacionarse con nadie.

No sabía comunicarse con los demás de otra manera que no fuera matando. Hacía tanto tiempo que obraba de esa manera que no recordaba otra forma de acercarse a los demás. Pero ¿realmente quería relacionarse con alguien que no fuera él mismo? Eso no iba con él... pero sino ¿por qué de repente le molestaba tanto el hecho de que nadie le tuviera en cuenta, sino era para mirarle con miedo, o para cuchichear sobre él a sus espaldas? Eso nunca le había importado antes... bueno, hubo una época en la que sí que le había importado, en la que había tratado de entender porqué le ignoraban, le miraban con miedo y le trataban con desprecio si él no había hecho nada malo, pero de eso hacía tanto tiempo y habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que no era más que un fugaz recuerdo perdido en el tiempo.

¡No! Debía ignorar a todo el mundo como había hecho hasta ahora, sólo debía preocuparse por él mismo, era lo más sensato, además de lo único que sabía hacer... sólo así estaría a salvo de la crueldad de la gente.

Su padre ahora estaba muerto y, la verdad, no podía importarle menos. Habían intentado obligarle a ir al funeral, pero con su infranqueable y glacial mirada había infundido en Temari, Kankuro y los miembros del Consejo el suficiente miedo como para que le dejasen tranquilo respecto a esa cuestión, aunque, en realidad, le había costado mantener la pose; se notaba débil desde el combate con Naruto.

Era como si una puerta blindada y cerrada con múltiples candados, de repente, se hubiera entornado levemente, dejando ver un resquicio de luz detrás, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía conseguir abrirla un poco más ni volver a cerrarla del todo.

Su psique estaba más inestable que nunca, pero no tendía hacia la violencia en esos momentos, ya que desde la pelea, Shukaku parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño —lo cual era un alivio—; sino que más bien tendía hacia la confusión. No podía parar de hacerse preguntas sobre todo lo que le rodeaba y sobre su vida en general y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto.

De repente, notó como se arremolinaba una capa de arena frente a su cara para protegerle de un balón que de otra manera hubiera impactado directamente contra su sien izquierda. Había estado tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no había visto llegar a otro grupo de niños que había empezado a jugar a la pelota.

Al enfocar la vista sobre ellos, de repente, una punzada le sobrecogió el corazón al ver las expresiones de pánico mezcladas con asombro que había en los pequeños rostros de todos y cada uno de los niños. Sin poder soportarlo, se levantó y comenzó a andar. Había superado eso hacía mucho tiempo ya, se había hecho fuerte ante las miradas de pánico y terror que provocaba al pasar por cualquier sitio, había aprendido a que no le afectara lo más mínimo que le miraran con miedo, y a su vez, a darle a la gente algo de lo que asustarse realmente, devolviéndoles la mirada con una expresión fría en su cara; pero ahora, de repente ¿por qué? ¿por qué le era tan difícil? ¿por qué no era capaz de soportarlo?

¡Maldito Naruto, porqué has vuelto a despertar esta parte de mi ser que desterré hace tanto tiempo! ¡Maldito Naruto! maldito... maldito... ... ... quisiera poder hablar contigo...

Deambuló sin rumbo por un rato, perdido en esos pensamientos que le atormentaban sin descanso desde que regresó de Konoha.

De repente, divisó a unos niños correteando alegremente detrás de una lata, pero sin previo aviso el más pequeño tropezó y cayó la suelo, comenzando inmediatamente a llorar y chillar por el dolor que la brecha que se había hecho en la rodilla le producía.

Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que no eran otros, sino los niños que habían salido huyendo de él en la plaza. El hermano mayor comenzó a gritarle que ya le había advertido muchas veces que si no se ataba los cordones cada vez que se le deshacían se acabaría cayendo y que estaba harto de que se pasará todo el día cayéndose por culpa de eso, hecho por el cual el pequeño no hizo otra cosa que sollozar aún más fuerte.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó la tercera integrante del grupo: una niña castaña con dos coletas bajas y grandes y sonrosados cachetes que parecía algo más mayor, de unos diez u once años; se arrodilló al lado del pequeño ofreciéndole un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, al tiempo que le mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

—Vamos Kenji ¿te duele mucho? Toma ponte esto en la herida para que deje de sangrar —a lo cual el niño asintió— seguro que Keitaro no ha querido gritarte así —dijo lanzándole una mirada de hielo al hermano mayor—, pero lleva algo de razón, sino tienes cuidado con esos cordones no pararás de caerte nunca ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, es verdad Kenji, eso es lo que yo quería decir. Es sólo que estas cayéndote a todas horas... y... no soporto verte llorar y tener que estar siempre curándote heridas y cortes. Solo tienes que prestar más atención a por dónde vas —dijo el hermano mayor rápidamente al darse cuenta a través de la mirada asesina de Yakumo de lo rudo que había sido con su pequeño hermano.

Esta escena removió algo en el interior de Gaara. Alguna vez, una imagen, como un flash de él jugando con dos niños que parecían Kankuro y Temari afloraba a su memoria, pero era tan corta e imprecisa que dudaba que fuera algo real que hubiera ocurrido de verdad, más bien creía que se tratara de un sueño, de algo que en algún momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas. No, Kankuro y Temari eran como los demás, siempre lo habían sido desde que podía recordar. Pasaban el tiempo con él y hacían las misiones con él, porque se lo había impuesto el Kazekage, pero en realidad le temían como todo el mundo. Siempre había podido verlo. Nunca jugó con ellos en su infancia como hacían estos niños, nunca se preocuparon por él y, por eso, nunca llegó a pensar en ellos como en sus hermanos. No se lo habían ganado. Además, después de lo ocurrido con su padre y Yashamaru, se hizo fuerte, se volvió duro, descubrió que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse o confiar en nadie, sólo debía velar por sí mismo, sólo tenía un propósito: confirmar su existencia.

Pero… recientemente había vuelto a pensar en este tema y no podía evitar albergar un miedo atroz en su interior ante la idea de que cualquier otro miembro de su "supuesta" familia intentase matarlo, es por eso que hacía unas semanas le había preguntado aquello a Temari. En realidad, en aquel momento era sólo un pensamiento que le rondaba la cabeza, pero antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, la pregunta había salido de su boca y, aunque la respuesta de Temari había parecido sincera, quién era él para calibrar las reacciones de los humanos, no sabía nada sobre eso.

Últimamente se sentía inseguro en todo y esa sensación no le gustaba nada, quería que desapareciera, pero ésta permanecía en su interior y no parecía tener prisa por marcharse. Pero él si que tenía prisa por marcharse y mucha.

En realidad, ya llevaba días meditándolo y cada vez le parecía mejor idea, además de la única salida a su actual situación. Quería estar solo, no le importaba la soledad, de hecho, la deseaba encarecidamente. Su estado anímico le descolocaba por completo y necesitaba -por muy duro que fuera admitírselo a sí mismo- sentirse a salvo de miradas juiciosas y lenguas viperinas. Quería descubrir qué le estaba pasando. Quería escapar.

Kenji, Keitaro y Yakumo siguieron jugando felices en su alegre, dulce e inocente mundo infantil mientras Gaara, mentalmente exhausto, se alejaba de ellos en sentido contrario... no quería asustarlos de nuevo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata no paraba de dar vueltas en el colchón, primero hacia un lado, dos minutos más tarde hacia el otro, convirtiendo su futón en un revoltijo de mantas y edredones. Estaba intranquila, demasiado quizá y, por esa razón le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Hacía ya tres semanas que había mantenido aquella reveladora charla con su primo y, desde entonces había permanecido en cama. Neji había venido cada día a visitarla con el médico y, aunque cuando éste se marchaba, charlaba durante un rato con ella, se notaba a la legua que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Neji Hyuuga no era precisamente un ser social y ella lo sabía perfectamente, por eso apreciaba mucho el hecho de que no huyera inmediatamente con el doctor cuando el reconocimiento había finalizado.

La charla podía ser fría, escueta y, a veces, incluso bastante forzada, pero valía la pena, porque se esforzaba sólo por ella y eso la hacía sentirse valorada y al menos algo más contenta. Habían comenzado a desarrollar ese pacto tácito que habían creado aquel día: el de ayudarse mutuamente por mucho que les costara.

Pero hoy no había sido un día como los demás. Hoy por fin el doctor había decidido que Hinata ya estaba curada totalmente y, por consiguiente, preparada para reanudar su entrenamiento en el momento que quisiera, así que Neji y ella habían acordado que empezarían a entrenar sin demora: al día siguiente. Y ese día siguiente era mañana. ¡Mañana! Dentro de pocas horas tendría que levantarse, vestirse con su ropa de calle, desayunar fuerte e irse al campo de entrenamiento en el bosque que había dentro de la misma mansión de los Hyuuga, y todo eso le apetecía muchísimo después de estar tres semanas sin hacer nada, bueno... no exactamente sin hacer nada... porque si una cosa había tenido tiempo de hacer en esas tres semanas era de pensar y, de pensar mucho...

«Dios qué hice... creo que aquel día me emocioné demasiado por el hecho de que Neji se disculpara y me propusiera ayudarme con mi entrenamiento, me hizo sentir bien, tener confianza en mí misma... Desde aquel día me sentí contenta y deseosa de empezar a entrenar con Neji, aunque fuera duro, eso no me importaba, pero poco a poco, día a día esa fuente de confianza parece haber ido menguando, y ahora que estoy a pocas horas de comenzar lo que tanto he deseado, me parece que he puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ello... Sé lo que me pasa, no es nada nuevo... tengo miedo de no estar a la altura... como siempre... ¿me precipité demasiado en darle un sí como respuesta aquel día? No lo sé, estoy confusa... y nerviosa... me sudan las manos y me late el corazón muy fuerte en el pecho... puede que Neji crea haber visto algo en mí que realmente no poseo, puede que cuando se dé cuenta de que no lo tengo, decida no seguir ayudándome... ¡Dios, pero soy tonta o qué! ya estamos como siempre con los pensamientos negativos Hinata... Tengo que cortar de raíz estos pensamientos destructivos... ojalá supiera cómo... porque por más que intento tenerlos bajo control, siempre se las ingenian para pulular alegremente por mi mente, atormentándome como una plaga que nunca me abandona... Tengo que relajarme».

Se incorporó y bebió un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía al lado del futón, después volvió a acostarse «Tranquilízate Hinata» se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. «Tranquila, respira profundamente y ahora exhala; otra vez inspira... y expira... Tranquila, seguro que lo haces bien, relájate, y si metes la pata tampoco pasa nada, vas a entrenar para mejorar, no tienes que demostrar nada, nada de nada... a nadie, ni ser perfecta el primer día».

Tras unos momentos de abstracción absoluta, su mente se centró en otro objetivo: «Tengo que dormir al menos un poco, debo estar descansada para el día que me espera mañana... ... ... ... dormir... dormir... dormir...» y así, poco a poco Hinata comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que, finalmente, llegó a conseguir entrar en ese estado de inconsciencia absoluta llamado sueño. Aunque no llegara a ser uno muy profundo en toda la noche...

.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Pero dónde vas Gaara? —preguntó una sorprendida, a la par que confusa Temari al ver que su hermano pequeño salía por la puerta de la mansión de arena que era su hogar, ataviado con una larga y gruesa capa negra y cargado, no sólo, con su omnipresente calabaza, sino también con una pequeña bolsa de cuero debajo del brazo.

—Me marcho —respondió secamente el aludido.

— ¿Cómo que te marchas?¿Adónde te marchas? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué te marchas?

—Gaara se acercó a Temari y miró fijamente sus ojos por un instante. Parecían querer decir algo, pero él no sabía descifrar lo que era... ese era uno de los motivos por los que tenía que marcharse. No era capaz de entender los sentimientos humanos.

—Sólo me marcho, Temari — «No puedo decirte más, porque ni yo mismo sé más...» el pensamiento retumbó en su mente.

—Sólo te marchas. ¿Y ya está? Así de sencillo... — Temari se atrevió a mirarle a la cara por un instante, algo que últimamente había comenzado a hacer, aunque muy fugazmente.

—Pero... —una expresión de desconcierto se pintó en el rostro de Temari— ¿no sabes...?

Gaara negó con la cabeza —No sé nada, no sé dónde voy ni si estaré mejor que aquí, sólo de alguna manera siento... —esa palabra resquemó su boca durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, y se preguntó cómo su mente podía haber seleccionado aquel terrible verbo que él tanto aborrecía. Aunque ya lo había pillado infiltrándose en sus pensamientos alguna que otra vez –cosa que le había fastidiado muchísimo–, haberlo pronunciado en voz alta ¡era demasiado! También dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que "necesito" fue el siguiente verbo que casi se le escapa de la boca. ¿Por qué su mente le estaba traicionando de esa manera? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no necesitaba nada ni a nadie, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía porque él lo deseaba, no porque tuviera necesidad alguna. «Quiero...» pensó; satisfecho por fin con esa palabra prosiguió:

—Yo quiero alejarme de aquí, quiero saber quién soy, qué soy, conocerme a mí mismo... —paró en seco al darse cuenta de que estaba revelando demasiada información, estaba contándole sus inquietudes a Temari ¿por qué? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Adiós —dijo secamente mientras se encaminaba rápidamente de nuevo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Pero Gaa... —no le dio tiempo a articular las palabras que iba a decir, porque Gaara ya no estaba, había desaparecido por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Temari sintió pánico. Gaara estaba raro desde que volvieron de Konoha hace dos meses, no hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta. No era el mismo maniaco inestable de siempre; intranquilo y acechante, sí, pero ya no albergaba esa mirada asesina que tan bien conocía en sus ojos. Sus sentimientos hacia él habían sido difusos desde entonces, sobre todo desde el día en que le preguntó si estaría dispuesta a matarle si se lo ordenaran.

Por una parte, quería ayudarle pues, intuía su ansiedad y su confusión; su recelo, pero no había superado aún su miedo hacia él y era consciente de ello, si bien es cierto que se encontraba un poco menos tensa en su compañía.

«Cuídate hermano» fue su último pensamiento mientras miraba a través de la puerta el rastro de arena que había dejado Gaara a su paso hacia lo desconocido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata cayó nuevamente al suelo después de que Neji rechazara su último ataque...

— ¡Con eso, Hinata, pretendes derrotarme, si quiera desestabilizarme...! —le gritó Neji.

Hinata dolorida en el suelo –llevaban 9 horas entrenando–, intentaba levantarse, pero no podía más, y cada nuevo intento era en vano. Estaba totalmente exhausta.

—Dejémoslo por hoy, no tiene sentido continuar —sentenció Neji mientras la miraba fijamente.

Llevaban un mes y medio de entrenamiento y ésta era la tónica general de cada día: una y otra vez ella fallaba en sus ataques, no conseguía su objetivo y se frustraba.

Neji, aunque muy duro con ella, cuando veía que tocaba fondo la animaba un poco y mantenía una fe infinita en ella. ¡Ojalá ella misma pudiera encontrar esa confianza dentro de sí misma! Y eso, a la vez la hacía sentir peor, porque no sólo tenía que lidiar con la sensación derrotista que la consumía por no mejorar, sino que además sentía que defraudaba a Neji, su entrenador y primo.

Cogió la mano que el joven le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse, se puso en pie, tambaleándose por unos momentos...

Mientras caminaban en silencio rumbo a casa, sus pensamientos se tornaron más pesimistas que nunca:

«Jamás lo conseguiré».

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

* * *

.

"Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz" ;)

¿Hacerlo feliz no esta difícil verdad?

Un saludo a todos

-Lunatea-

.

Reeditado 10/08/08


	4. Sangre y lluvia

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

**Sangre y lluvia**

.

.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente mientras él se adentraba cada vez más en el corazón del mayor y único bosque perteneciente a los territorios de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Su país, el Viento, y la Lluvia eran aliados hace unos años, así que podía deambular por allí sin peligro alguno.

Se sentía empapado, pero le gustaba el cosquilleo que las gotas producían al resbalar por su piel y la gélida sensación que éstas dejaban por todo su cuerpo como si estuvieran extrayendo al exterior todo lo malo que en él pudiese habitar.

Gaara experimentaba de alguna manera un cierto alivio a su eterno sufrimiento bajo la lluvia, como si de una purificación momentánea se tratara. Por eso cada vez que se sentía a punto de estallar, a punto de sucumbir al poder de Shukaku, o cada vez que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar solo, se adentraba en los dominios de la Lluvia, donde era raro el día en que no llovía...

Ensimismado como siempre, en estos momentos de soledad absoluta, iba él de árbol en árbol, vagando sin rumbo, cuando escuchó un grito no muy lejano. Analizó de donde procedía y saltando sólo 5 árboles más a su izquierda, llegó a un claro, donde vio a dos personas: un hombre en postura ofensiva y una mujer frente a él, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por ponerse en pie.

Sin duda, eran ninjas.

Agudizó un poco la vista para determinar que el hombre pertenecía a la Adea Oculta de la Lluvia y que la joven había jurado lealtad a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. La chica, al fin, consiguió ponerse en pie, aunque se tambaleaba un poco. Encaró a su oponente, el cual con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios afirmó:

—Sabes que ya no puedes más, estás al límite de tus fuerzas, ya te lo he dicho antes, vas a morir aquí y ahora —dicho esto lanzó una serie de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que la chica consiguió esquivar no sin bastante dificultad.

Era evidente que el ninja se estaba divirtiendo, jugando con su presa antes de asestarle el ataque final que acabaría con su vida..

Gaara notó como se le tensaban los músculos. No quería presenciar como mataban a la chica desde aquella rama en la que estaba suspendido, pero tampoco podía apartarse de allí, ni para ayudarla ni para evitar ver el lamentable espectáculo que al recién despierto por el intenso olor a sangre, Shukaku, se le antojaba irresistible...

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente formando una niebla espesa y vaporosa que dificultaba la visión más allá de unos metros. Le calaba los huesos, pero a pesar de ello, percibió como su pecho comenzaba a irradiar un calor ya de sobras conocido para él... Shukaku vibraba, excitado por el inminente derramamiento de sangre, aunque no fuera a ser provocado por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no protagonizaba ni presenciaba uno, porque Gaara había sabido ponerle freno a tiempo, pero esto le había pillado por sorpresa y ahora estaba atrapado.

La kunoichi de la Hoja había conseguido saltar y encaramarse en la rama del árbol más cercano; saltaba de una a otra intentando ganar tiempo, pero el shinobi la alcanzó finalmente en el estomago con su golpe final y más brutal. La chica se desestabilizó y cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Era obvio que había caído de muy mala manera, porque tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en moverse y cuando lo hizo le era imposible ponerse en pie. Parecía que se había roto una pierna.

Sus músculos de por sí ya tensos, se contrajeron aún más cuando vio que el shinobi de la Lluvia se acercaba, sacando un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Quería hacer algo, lo que fuera para no presenciar una muerte, pero Shukaku le tenía petrificado, no podía tan siquiera cerrar los ojos que observaban fijamente el rostro impasible de la muchacha que parecía que no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir.

Su demonio de arena rugía con rabia en su interior, porque quería verla temblar de miedo, quería verla llorar y suplicar por su vida, antes de ver como su sangre se esparcía en todas direcciones, pero sus deseos no se veían cumplidos, pues la muchacha mantenía su expresión serena en todo momento, sin un solo atisbo de miedo.

—Estás tan acabada, que no voy a molestarme en usar uno de mis jutsus para rematarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no mato a nadie cortándole el cuello con un kunai. Espero no estar muy oxidado, aunque pensándolo mejor, si lo estoy, tú serás la que sufrirás una muerte agónica —dijo con remarcada prepotencia e ironía en su voz, a la vez que se colocaba encima de ella y sujetaba el cuchillo sobre su pálido y frágil cuello. La miró fijamente antes de empezar a apretar la afilada hoja contra su garganta.

«Aquí acaba todo, aquí tienes lo que tanto ansías» pensó Gaara, sintiendo al fin como algo de la antigua excitación por el asesinato y la sangre tomaba posesión de su parte humana, de su parte consciente y se mezclaba con la propia de su encarnación de arena. Sintió un tremor en la boca del estomago al observar que el cuchillo cada vez se hundía más en el cuello de la chica que había cerrado los ojos. ¿Estaría muerta ya?

Una maraña de kunais impregnados en un poderoso chakra, salieron de la nada para impactar violentamente contra la espalda del shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia que al tener toda su atención centrada en la excitación y la sensación de poder que le provocaba estar a punto de degollar a una kunoichi enemiga —contradiciendo todas las enseñanzas ninjas del sigilo— no lo sintió aproximarse. Se había expuesto y había muerto: cayó inmediatamente al suelo, quedando junto al costado izquierdo de la aliviada chica que abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras su salvador, un chico no mucho mayor que ella y también perteneciente a la Hoja, se arrodillaba a su lado con cara preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí —respondió la chica pasando la palma de su mano por su cuello: tenía una marca que por algunas partes llegaba a sangrar superficialmente—. Esta vez ha estado realmente cerca —musitó.

— Muchas gracias, sino fuera por ti... ahora estaría...

—No pienses en eso ahora. ¿No creerías que iba dejarte morir? —dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica a los ojos.

—No, claro que no, pero no sabía si podrías llegar a tiempo… no creía que pudieras llegar a tiempo… Vuestro oponente era realmente poderoso…

—No lo suficiente como para impedir que viniera en tu ayuda —respondió, mirándola directamente los ojos.

—Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí, este territorio no es seguro para nosotros. Hay que darse prisa —la chica asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de que llevaba razón al afirmar eso.

—Toma, mantén esto apretado contra el corte para que deje de sangrar, aunque es leve, no creo que siga sangrando mucho rato —ordenó el chico que había rasgado ya una de las mangas de su camisa para entregarle el trozo de tela resultante a la kunoichi malherida.

—No puedo ni moverme casi —dijo la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por incorporarse— además creo que me he roto la pierna derecha.

—Bueno, en ese caso, permíteme —le respondió el chico, mientras la recogía del suelo en brazos. Inmediatamente después el shinobi de la Hoja se levantó y en un momento quedó fuera de su vista, saltando de árbol en árbol en dirección opuesta a la suya.

.

.

Y allí se quedó bajo la lluvia con la mirada fija en la sangre.

La sangre que fluía espesa a través de las múltiples heridas, abriéndose paso hasta resbalar lentamente por los costados del shinobi muerto, como cascadas que desembocaran en un mar teñido de rojo escarlata que la furiosa lluvia diluía y dispersaba a su alrededor.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel increíble espectáculo. Le sobrecogía y le asqueaba a la vez, pero no tenía la fuerza para apartarse de allí. Shukaku le tenía petrificado. No importaba que al final hubiera sido el chico el que hubiera muerto, en lugar de la chica que era a la que había querido ver muerta desde el principio, lo realmente importante era el baño de sangre, que una muerte, por fin, había tenido lugar delante suyo después de tanto tiempo. Shukaku le ordenaba insistentemente que se acercará al cuerpo sangriento: quería oler, tocar y, finalmente sorber lentamente la sangre del shinobi, pero eso ya era demasiado. No podía soportarlo, no podía permitirlo…

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza mental y física, se volvió, dejando a su espalda, por fin, el lamentable espectáculo.

Saltó de árbol en árbol, alejándose de aquel lugar lo más rápido que le era posible, intentando no escuchar las barbaridades que Shukaku le gritaba. El demonio del Viento estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado porque no le había acabado de dar lo que Él quería. Gaara confiaba en que si se alejaba velozmente del olor y la visión de la sangre éste se debilitaría hasta caer bajo su control otra vez, profundamente dormido de nuevo.

Y así fue. Poco a poco los rugidos furiosos que sentía en su interior se fueron volviendo cada vez menos y menos intensos, hasta que por fin no sintió nada, nada en absoluto, respirando tranquilo, aunque a la vez abrumado: un poco más, sólo un poco más y Shukaku hubiera recuperado su autentico poder sobre él, y él mismo hubiera perdido el autocontrol que tantísimo tiempo llevaba practicando.

Se daba cuenta ahora de que, aunque hubieran pasado casi ocho años, aún era débil, muy débil contra el demonio que habitaba en su interior.

Y esa debilidad remanente, le aterrorizó aún más que el hecho de que Shukaku hubiera despertado tan repentinamente. Porque si él mismo, perdía el control de sus acciones de nuevo... mejor no quería pensar que ocurriría.

Era su instinto más primario el que le controlaba cuando eso le pasaba y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero… controlar eso…

Controlar eso ¿realmente podría conseguirlo alguna vez?

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

* * *

.

¡¡Por fin he vuelto!! Yeahhh

¡Estoy contenta!

Y no creáis que me he olvidado... ¡¡un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz (Holofernes allá donde estés, va por ti como siempre)!! Así que ya sabéis...¡¡hacedlo feliz!! que se lo merece el pobre mío que está currando de lo lindo este verano...

¡Saludos a todos!

-Lunatea-

.


	5. Lluvia y sangre

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

**Lluvia y sangre**

.

.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, desorientando todos sus sentidos. Afortunadamente su preciado byakugan la guiaba. Sabía que lo llevaba pegado a la espalda y tenía que ser más rápida que él, más rápida aún.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero de repente se habían topado con ellos de frente. Llevaban ya luchando largo rato, pero esos sujetos eran duros de pelar, con esa técnica mortífera que usaban juntos... Así que por señas habían decidido separarlos. «Si nuestro grupo se divide, ellos también, tendrán que hacerlo», pensó alejándose del lugar original de la batalla para así tener alguna posibilidad, aunque era realista y sabía que el panorama se presentaba poco alentador.

Ya de por sí este encuentro fortuito en el bosque no la beneficiaba en absoluto, pues la había pillado de vuelta a Konoha tras una misión de escolta que había resultado ser más complicada de lo que pareció a priori. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso ahora mismo, tenía que centrarse en deshacerse de ese tipo, y cuanto antes mejor, pues a la luz de las recién descubiertas circunstancias, regresar a Konoha era ya no sólo la máxima prioridad, sino una urgencia.

Estaba cansada, pero no podía rendirse por ese mero hecho, tenía que vencerle a toda costa.

—Te creerás muy lista por haberme separado de mi hermano… pero él es el más fuerte de los dos y, sin duda, ya habrá acabado con ellos… ni más ni menos lo que voy a hacer yo contigo en un momento…— dijo su atacante, un shinobi de la Lluvia. Éste calló un segundo y pareció que no iba a decir nada más. Observó los ojos de Hinata fijamente un instante, y al ver el coraje y la determinación con los que la kunoichi parecía clavarle la mirada como cuchillos a través de esos ojos rodeados de pequeñas venas que le daban grima, cambió de opinión y continuó:

—Porque no creerás que te voy a dejar escapar, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos después de lo que habéis escuchado por casualidad… —ante esa afirmación Hinata casi no pudo contener la risa y entornó los labios con una mueca de desprecio.

—No me hagas reír, no ha sido por casualidad, ha sido por ineptitud. Vuestra ineptitud, en concreto. ¡Qué clase de ninjas de vuestro supuesto rango no oyen que se acerca el enemigo hasta que lo tiene delante! ¡Hasta un genin de la Hoja es capaz de darse cuenta de eso! El País del Viento debe estar muy desesperado para haberse aliado con vosotros…

Hinata rio para sus adentros. La cara del shinobi mostraba claramente que su enfado iba creciendo por momentos. Eso estaba bien, significaba que su plan de crisparle los nervios iba viento en popa. Si conseguía enfadarle lo suficiente, se desconcentraría y empezaría a cometer fallos, o al menos, eso esperaba que ocurriera. Si no, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era adelantar su muerte, pero necesitaba un plan, algo de donde sacar algo de ventaja, porque el tipo era fuerte y eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido en aquellos momentos.

Estaba alerta, en cualquier descuido del shinobi ¡ZAS! Iría a por él con todo lo que le quedaba, y debía rezar por tener suerte y rematarlo en ese momento, porque ella estaba en las últimas, podía sentirlo claramente.

— ¡Eh, tú niñata, cállate, no sabes de lo que estás hablando! Además aún así, no sabéis nada, no habéis escuchado todo, lo más importante…— intentó defenderse el ninja de la Lluvia.

—Puede que no todo ni lo más importante, pero sí lo suficiente— gritó Hinata con aire de suficiencia. Después de tantos años al lado de su primo era natural que algo de su prepotencia se le hubiera pegado a la hora de luchar. No había podido evitarlo, y a la vez le gustaba, pues le suministraba un recurso maravilloso en el campo de batalla, un recurso que por sí misma jamás hubiera poseído. Al principio había empezado por imitarlo, para sacar de quicio a Neji, pero después poco a poco había interiorizado ese comportamiento. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se había escuchado hablando así por primera vez en batalla, pero nada comparado con la cara con la que le había mirado Neji en esa misma ocasión... había quedado en shock. Comenzó a llamarla "su pequeño clon" a partir de entonces. Era divertido poder ser un poco desagradable de vez en cuando y además con gente que se lo merecía, era como un desahogo para ella, un desahogo a tanta amabilidad y buenos modales.

—Y lo que es más— continuó Hinata—pronto todo será de dominio público, deja sólo que vuelva a Konoha, todo lo que estáis planeando con tanto esmero y secretismo se irá al traste a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡No permitiré que eso ocurra!— gritó el ninja mientras embestía contra Hinata a toda velocidad. Ya se había cansado de tanta charla y había decidido pasar a la acción. Hinata lo esquivó fácilmente, pues había estado esperando su ataque hacía rato.

Y a partir de ahí se enzarzaron en lo que pareció una danza perfectamente coordinada: patada al frente, puñetazo a la mandíbula, golpe en el costado; no importaba de qué ataque se tratará, Hinata lo esquivaba con suma facilidad, prediciendo que vendría después.

De la nada, en un instante mientras evadía otra vigorosa patada dirigida a su cabeza, una luz azulada rodeó por completo la mano de la kunoichi, que lanzó, aprovechando que su oponente tenía la guardia baja en ese momento, un golpe furioso contra su estomago.

Su cara, una mezcla de asombro y dolor, unida a la mano que se llevó al abdomen malherido durante una décima de segundo hizo evidente que el golpe había cumplido su propósito, aunque era obvio que aquel orgulloso shinobi moriría antes de admitir que le dolía.

Pero Hinata, que había tenido activado el byakugan todo el tiempo para darle a su cara un aspecto más fiero, como parte de su plan para jugar con la psique de su atacante, sabía la verdad. Veía con claridad como el punto de chakra más importante del cuerpo, el del plexo solar: la zona justo debajo del ombligo, había quedado sellado por completo. Ese había sido su objetivo real desde el principio y lo había conseguido, ahora tanto la cantidad de chakra como la rapidez y la agilidad de los movimientos del shinobi habían quedado limitadas a un cincuenta por ciento y eso era una ventaja…

Aunque el combate aún no había terminado y su reserva de chakra realmente estaba bajo mínimos, apenas podía mantener el byakugan activado. Era ahora o nunca.

Aprovechando la tesitura, Hinata concentró todo el chakra que le quedaba en sus manos, lanzando una maraña de cortantes hilos contra su agresor. Los hilos envolvieron a éste, llenándole de cortes que empezaron a sangrar. La lluvia limpiaba sus cortes, pero de ellos surgía una y otra vez ese siempre llamativo y denso elemento que es la sangre.

La mirada rabiosa del shinobi estaba fija en la frágil figura de la kunoichi de ojos grimosos, seguro que intentando idear la manera más cruel y sanguinaria de acabar con ella. Dejó ese escalofriante pensamiento a un lado y paseó su mirada por cada una de las partes del cuerpo de su ya muy cabreado agresor. Podía ver claramente que su ataque había alcanzado sus objetivos: los demás puntos importantes de chakra habían sido sellados…

— ¿Te crees muy lista, verdad niñata de la Hoja? Pues permíteme decirte una cosa— dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella con fiereza, intentando asestarle un golpe brutal en el estomago, a la vez que rugía el final de su frase:

—¡¡Estás muerta!!

Hinata consiguió zafarse con dificultad de este primer puñetazo que vino de la derecha, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el segundo que fue asestado inmediatamente después por la izquierda, ya que su byakugan captó lo que parecía una figura humana aproximándose a gran velocidad entre los arboles hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, y justo en ese justo momento la técnica que le proporcionaba un campo de visión absoluto se deshizo, volviendo sus ojos a adoptar su forma normal. Definitivamente, se había quedado sin chakra.

El inmenso dolor punzante que sintió un segundo después en el estomago la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, sin piedad. Esa distracción fugaz le había costado muy cara, ya que a ese golpe siguieron muchos, igual, sino más rabiosos que el primero, y con cada uno de ellos Hinata parecía perder la estabilidad por momentos hasta que, finalmente, acabo dando con sus huesos en el suelo.

El dolor era inmenso, pero ella también estaba bien entrenada para esconderlo, o al menos, intentarlo, porque su cuerpo se resentía tras el duro castigo que ya había sufrido en la misión que originariamente les había llevado al País de la Lluvia. Hizo de tripas corazón y se puso en pie no sin poco esfuerzo, tambaleándose ligeramente.

Lo que más le frustraba es que su táctica había surtido efecto, quizá más del deseado, pues a su contrincante le cegaba la ira, y eso le había hecho impulsivo que es lo que había querido desde el comienzo, ya que hacía que se vieran mejor los puntos de chakra que debía sellar y al estar ella ya débil había preferido asegurarse una posible victoria.

No había ni una pizca de chakra circulando por el cuerpo de aquel ninja, por no hablar de las heridas tanto internas como superficiales. Había hecho bien su trabajo, más que bien dadas las circunstancias.

No obstante, iba a perder. E iba a hacerlo, sólo y exclusivamente por la fortaleza de su oponente. Iba a perder porque, ambos estaban sin chakra y malheridos y el combate se decidiría usando taijutsu, lo único que podían usar ya y, ella era una mujer de complexión pequeña agotada y él un hombre grande y fuerte con su fuerza bruta intacta. Era injusto, muy injusto. ¡Ella merecía patearle el trasero a ese gigante descerebrado!

Hinata encaró, con toda la entereza que pudo mostrar, a su oponente, el cual con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios afirmó:

—Sabes que ya no puedes más, estás al límite de tus fuerzas. Ya te lo he dicho antes, vas a morir aquí y ahora —dicho esto lanzó una serie de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que Hinata consiguió esquivar no sin bastante dificultad. Era evidente que a estas alturas del combate el ninja se estaba divirtiendo, jugando con su presa antes de asestarle el ataque final que acabaría con su vida.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, limpiando parcialmente el fango que ahora cubría el pelo y el cuerpo de Hinata. El suelo se había convertido en un lodazal, lo cual conseguía dificultar aún más los de por sí ya torpes movimientos de la kunoichi, pero aún así consiguió saltar y encaramarse en la rama del árbol más cercano; saltaba de una a otra intentando ganar tiempo, aunque sabía que sólo trataba de retrasar lo inevitable que, finalmente llegó: el shinobi que había adivinado cual sería su supuesta ruta de escape por aire, la encontró de frente alcanzándola finalmente en el estomago con su golpe final y más brutal. Hinata acababa de posar sus pies en la rama del siguiente árbol cuando recibió el golpe, se desestabilizó y cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

El dolor la tenía atenazada. Era incapaz de mover la pierna derecha ¿se la habría roto? Yacía inmóvil en un lecho de fango ¿Sería ese su lecho definitivo?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que el shinobi de la Lluvia se acercaba, sacando un kunai del bolsillo de su pantalón y se arrodillaba a su lado

¿Ese iba a ser su final? ¿De verdad ese iba a ser su final? Con una tumba de hierba y lodo y, el cielo llorando por ella, al menos tendría una muerte poética… estaba empezando a desvariar lo sabía, estaba aterrada, no quería morir allí, ni allí ni en ningún sitio. Era joven, quería vivir, tenía mucho por hacer y aquel hijo de mala madre iba a acabar con ella.

Quería hacer algo, pero realmente no podía moverse, había llegado a su límite. Si realmente iba a morir no le daría a aquel bastardo el gusto de verla arrastrarse, intentando escapar de él, ni llorar, ni suplicar por su vida. Si iba a morir a manos de aquel bastardo que fuera rápido, que fuera ya.

—Estás tan acabada, que no voy a molestarme en usar uno de mis jutsus para rematarte. Hace mucho tiempo que no mato a nadie cortándole el cuello con un kunai. Espero no estar muy oxidado, aunque pensándolo mejor, si lo estoy, tú serás la que sufrirás una muerte agónica —dijo con remarcada prepotencia e ironía en su voz, a la vez que se colocaba encima de ella y sujetaba el cuchillo sobre su pálido y frágil cuello. La miró fijamente antes de empezar a apretar la afilada hoja contra su garganta.

«Ja», pensó Hinata, « ¿no vas a molestarte en usar uno de tus justsus para rematarme? Quieres disfrutar de una muerte al más viejo estilo kunai. Será más bien que no puedes usar uno de tus jutsus maldito idiota, ¿crees que puedes engañarme a mí que soy la que te ha privado de todo tu chakra? ¿Y para qué? Para morir agónicamente, desangrada. El panorama es cada vez mejor, no solo no moriré rápido, sino que mientras me desangro la última imagen que veré será la de este maldito sádico con cara de fascinación mientras la sangre resbala por mi cuello lentamente».

Tragó saliva con trabajo, y trató de buscar algo de chakra en su interior en un último y desesperado intento mientras sentía la hoja del cuchillo hundirse aún un poco más en su cuello.

Nada, no le quedaba nada. Sabía que siendo ninja podía morir en cualquier momento, lo sabía y lo aceptaba, pero así, ¿tenía que ser así? Tan injustamente. Bueno, no sería la primera ni la última ninja en morir de una manera injusta, pensó, comenzando a aceptar la realidad de lo que se venía encima. Sólo le quedaba morir con dignidad. Lo siento Neji, tanto años de entrenamiento para acabar así, espero que no te defraude mucho la manera en la que voy a morir.

Padre, Kurenai, Shino, TenTen, Naruto, Hanabi, Akamaru …Kiba… Neji… os quiero a todos, musitó para sus adentros despidiéndose mentalmente de todos aquellos que habían sido importantes en su vida, a todos aquellos a quienes no volvería a ver.

Ahora sentía algo cálido resbalando por su cuello y por sus mejillas… Lo primero debía ser su sangre que empezaba a manar de un corte cada vez más profundo. Lo segundo eran lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, al caer de sus ojos cerrados.

La imagen de aquel maldito bastardo no sería lo último que vería antes de morir, sino la cara de sus seres queridos y comenzó a ver los rostros sonrientes de todos, uno a uno pasar por su mente… Os echaré de menos…

.

.

Una maraña de kunais impregnados en un poderoso chakra, salieron de la nada para impactar violentamente contra la espalda del shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia que al tener toda su atención centrada en la excitación y la sensación de poder que le provocaba estar a punto de degollar a una kunoichi enemiga —contradiciendo todas las enseñanzas ninjas del sigilo— no lo sintió aproximarse, aparte claro de su deficiente sentido de la detección de enemigos que es lo que le había metido en aquel lio para empezar. Se había expuesto y había muerto: cayó inmediatamente al suelo, quedando junto al costado izquierdo de una aliviada Hinata que luchaba por abrir los ojos plagados de lágrimas, mientras su salvador, Neji, se arrodillaba a su lado con una expresión de pánico en los ojos.

— ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Creo que sí —respondió la chica en estado de shock, levantando con esfuerzo una de sus manos para pasarla por su cuello: tenía un corte alargado que por algunas partes llegaba a sangrar superficialmente—. Esta vez ha estado realmente cerca —musitó más bien para sí misma que para el ángel guardián que permanecía a su lado, observándola con detenimiento.

— Muchas gracias Neji, sino fuera por ti... ahora estaría...

—No pienses en eso ahora. ¿No creerías que iba dejarte morir?— dijo con voz baja, seria, aunque algo irónica a la vez, mientras miraba a su prima fijamente a los ojos.

—No, claro que no, pero no sabía si podrías llegar a tiempo… no creía que pudieras llegar a tiempo… Vuestro oponente era realmente poderoso…

—No lo suficiente como para impedir que viniera en tu ayuda— respondió con firmeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí, este territorio no es seguro para nosotros, hay que darse prisa.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de que llevaba razón al afirmar eso.

—Toma, mantén esto apretado contra el corte para que deje de sangrar, aunque es leve, no creo que siga sangrando mucho rato— ordenó Neji que había rasgado ya una de las mangas de su camisa para entregarle el trozo de tela resultante a su malherida prima.

—No puedo ni moverme casi —se quejó Hinata con un hilito de voz, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por incorporarse— además creo que me he roto la pierna derecha.

—Bueno, en ese caso, permíteme— le respondió Neji, mientras la recogía del suelo en sus brazos con delicadeza para al momento siguiente levantar el vuelo, saltando de árbol en árbol.

Hinata sintió la presión de los brazos de Neji en su espalda y debajo de sus rodillas. La llevaba fuertemente sujeta. Sonrió levemente mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho de su primo. No sabía cómo ni desde exactamente cuándo, pero Neji era tan gentil con ella, tenía una complicidad que con nadie más, ni siquiera TenTen y eso la hacía sentir bien, más viniendo de él, siempre serio y huraño con todo el mundo. El tiempo, su estrecha relación y todo lo que habían vivido juntos había hecho que Neji poco a poco se abriera a ella… que confiara en ella. Le gustaría que más personas pudieran ver esa parte de él, le gustaría que él permitiera ver esa parte a más personas… Primo… ¿por qué no dejas entrar a nadie?, pensó, sintiendo como el corazón de éste, acelerado por el esfuerzo, retumbaba en su oído.

Y recordó que su propio corazón había estado a punto de pararse hacía apenas unos minutos, lo que la hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Neji dándose cuenta de cómo su prima tembló en sus brazos.

De repente, Hinata sintió tanta gratitud en su interior que se le hizo incluso difícil el respirar.

—Gracias por salvarme Neji, si tuviera fuerza para moverme Dios sabe lo fuerte que te abrazaría… —hizo una leve pausa y continuó—Te quiero primo. He visto la muerte más de cerca que nunca y por un momento tuve miedo Neji, creí que no volvería a verte… Es por eso que quería que lo supieras…

Neji no sabía qué decir… nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, así que apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su prima con más fuerza contra su pecho, delatando así, de alguna manera, la emoción contenida que sentía ante tales palabras de afecto; palabras que habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hinata sonrió feliz al sentir como su primo la estrechaba aún más fuertemente entre sus brazos. Se relajó, sintiendo caer aún las finas gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro y el viento cortante contra su cuerpo mientras se alejaban a gran velocidad de aquel horrible lugar que casi la ve pasar a mejor vida. No pudo aguantar más, estaba totalmente exhausta. Se abandonó poco al sopor que la estaba reclamando hacía rato. Podía permitírselo: estaba en buenas manos.

.

.

Mientras Neji advertía que Hinata se había desmayado de puro agotamiento, seguía su camino a toda velocidad. Estaba intranquilo, en realidad, llevaba intranquilo todo el tiempo desde que encontraron a los dos shinobis de la Lluvia en su camino de vuelta a casa.

Los de la Lluvia eran conocidos por ser despiadados y sanguinarios y lo habían demostrado con creces ¿De dónde habían sacado esa técnica conjunta tan mortífera? Eran dos gotas de agua, así que debían ser gemelos, eso estaba claro ¿Sería ese el secreto del jutsu conjunto que les habían lanzado? No lo sabía, nunca había escuchado nada sobre jutsus especiales conjuntos…

De todas formas, estaba seguro de que la mejor opción había sido la que pusieron en práctica: separarlos para que no tuvieran ocasión de ejecutar de nuevo esa técnica que casi los había matado a los tres la primera vez, pero el plan había sido que Hinata y Tenten se fueran juntas con el que parecía más débil y también más bocazas, por cierto, de los hermanos, y el plan había salido mal.

En el último momento el otro, más callado que su hermano, les había sujetado a él y a Tenten por los tobillos con poderosos hilos de chakra, alejándose Hinata sola con el bocazas, a sus espaldas.

No quiso dejar a Tenten sola ante el peligro; de los dos, ese era el shinobi más fuerte, aún sin el jutsu conjunto para ayudarle.

Confiaba en que Hinata pudiese apañárselas sola, aunque sabía que ya estaba en las últimas, por eso había mantenido el byakugan activado durante toda la batalla, para seguir de cerca los acontecimientos de la otra lucha y, viendo como se iban tornando sabía que tenía que ir ayudarla o… moriría, pero seguían atrapados en la cuerda de chakra. Sin su hermano no era mortífero, pero si muy poderoso y con una cantidad de chakra brutal. No obstante, él se había dedicado a debilitarle con su Jyuuken, lo justo para en el último momento soltarse de su atadura de chakra e irse, como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Hinata.

Tenten le gritó que todo iría bien, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba hacer, eran ya muchos años juntos y la compenetración era tal que podían hablarse sólo con un gesto o una mirada en el campo de batalla; pero ahora estaba preocupado, y si… ¿había sacrificado a Tenten por salvar a Hinata?

Había gastado el último resto de chakra que le quedaba en el ataque destinado a salvar la vida de su prima, no había escatimado, lo había lanzado todo, pero ahora no podía usar el byakugan y no podía localizar a Tenten y eso le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Se acercaba al lugar donde la había dejado y no se escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de la lluvia cada vez más fina que caía. Tampoco veía nada. No sabía de antemano, como solía hacer, lo que había ocurrido y eso le fastidiaba sobremanera. Sin su byakugan se sentía ciego.

« ¿Dónde estás Tenten?», se preguntó sintiendo como la preocupación comenzaba a atenazarle el corazón.

Llegó al riachuelo donde la había dejado y allí, yacía sin vida su adversario, pero ni rastro de Tenten.

Al menos él está muerto, pero para aniquilarlo ¿hasta dónde has tenido que llegar Tenten? Maldita sea —blasfemó, girando sobre sí mismo en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarla— ¿dónde estás?

.

.

.

—Hola Neji

El aludido se giró y encontró a una sonriente, aunque magullada y cubierta de sangre Tenten

Respiró aliviado por primera vez en las últimas 2 horas. Estaba viva. Bastante malherida, pero viva.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te veía y... —Tenten le cortó:

—Iba en tu busca, cuando te he visto regresando hace un momento, no me quedan fuerzas ni para gritar, así que te he seguido.

Neji la miraba con una expresión en su cara, una que Tenten sabía cómo interpretar sin lugar a dudas, y con una sonrisa, mitad irónica, mitad agradecida, continuó con su explicación.

—Te has preocupado ¿eh? No deberías haberlo hecho Neji. Ha sido duro de pelar, pero tú sabes que yo también soy dura.

Neji la miró fijamente, y esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sí que era cierto, que Tenten realmente se había convertido en una mujer muy fuerte.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Y Hinata ¿qué tal está?

—Agotada, pero sobrevivirá. Ese bastardo ha intentado degollarla —le hirvió la sangre al recordarlo—. Afortunadamente la lluvia me ha ayudado a ocultar mi chakra hasta el ultimísimo momento para cogerlo por sorpresa, aunque no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta de todas formas. Ese tío era un imbécil, un maldito bastardo imbécil.

Tenten se sorprendió un poco, no era usual ver a Neji tan irritado, bueno sí, pero no aireando su enfado tan libremente delante de nadie, y menos diciendo palabrotas. Por lo general mantenía su pose reservada y fría, algo mordaz con quien era de su confianza, pero cuando algo atañía a Hinata se volvía más impulsivo, más deslenguado… más protector. Quiso quitarle importancia al asunto para que Neji templara un poco sus nervios, siguiendo la conversación centrándose en Hinata:

—Pues menos mal que has llegado a tiempo entonces… me imaginé qué ibas a hacer al verte salir corriendo como un loco en la dirección que ella se fue.

Entonces Tenten se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, comentando inmediatamente después con un tono abstraído: —Nunca pensé que una simple misión de escolta, pudiese complicarse tantísimo.

—Sí, ni yo, pero a fin de cuentas, puede que esto tuviese que pasar, quizá fuese nuestro sino. Puede que nuestra verdadera misión no fuera la de escoltar a ese gordo y seboso señor feudal de Yamagata, sino la de descubrir por, aparente casualidad, esta información de valor incalculable. Tenemos que llegar a Konoha cuanto antes para informar a Tsunade. Es urgente, además ahora mismo somos muy vulnerables: 3 ninjas sin chakra, malheridos y agotados en territorio, aparentemente neutral, pero visto lo visto, muy peligroso. Hay que darse prisa, pero también ir con cautela.

—Sí, llevas razón Neji, pongámonos en marcha —dijo Tenten, recordando las palabras de Neji sobre el destino. Por muchos años que pasaran y, aunque ya había decidido que el destino se lo forjaba uno mismo sin importar las circunstancias personales, ahí siempre quedaba un remanente en su interior que le gritaba que las cosas no pasaban por casualidad. Nunca cambiaría, aunque quién sabe, a lo mejor llevaba razón…

—¿Estás bien como para seguir la marcha del viaje? ¿Aún queda un buen trecho?

—Podría estar mejor la verdad, pero creo que lo conseguiré. Ya descansaré cuando llegué a Konoha.

—Entonces démonos prisa.

—Sí.

.

.

.

.

La dormida Hinata en brazos de Neji, nunca volvió a recordar la figura humana que, a toda velocidad, parecía aproximárseles cuando su byakugan se desactivo durante el combate con el shinobi de la Lluvia…

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

* * *

.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia... dejéis review o no, he visto que varios me habéis añadido también a vuestros favoritos o a las alertas para saber cuando actualizo. Para mí es todo un honor, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón en serio a:

AnieldelDesierto, Dark Rinoa-chan, Diananita, Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei, Lia Du Black, Miaka-Black, OnlyaZ, Shadowmew, angeldark2805, dragonsita del amor, gaahina Lovers, helenhr, sugeisy, temaki-matsumura, Diosa Luna, Lin Hashimoto. Y a viajera, ahora Neferetc, que hace mucho tiempo fue la más ferviente admiradora de mis escritos y gran apoyo para el desarrollo de este fic.

Llegados hasta aquí solo deciros lo que ya sabéis: que un fic sin reviews es un fic muyyy triste, así que ¿cuál es la mejor manera de hacerlo feliz? ahhh, pillines, queréis que os lo diga, pues no os lo voy a poner tan fácil que estoy segura que sois muy listos y ya lo sabéis ;p

A ver que os ha parecido el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado

Un saludo

-Lunatea-

* * *


End file.
